


Forever

by A_wandering_mind



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Shakarian - Freeform, angsty, with a good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_wandering_mind/pseuds/A_wandering_mind
Summary: A drabble to celebrate N7 day, post-reaper.





	Forever

He didn’t do it. He knew he  _couldn’t_  do it. He was in front of the main door full of every good intent, but couldn’t make that extra step to get in. He had abandoned her to die on the ground, and that bunch of flowers he now had in hands seemed to weigh a ton. Garrus looked at the building in front of him, feeling incredibly small and helpless. He lowered his eyes and saw his hands tremble. The hands of a sniper  _trembled_. He felt stupid, Shepard would have no regrets and no remorse.

He felt a hand on his shoulders and turning to see Tali. “You’re ok?” she asks.

Garrus shook his head and looked again at the front door. He sighed, tightening his jaws, shaken. She probably understood him, passed over and took a hand between hers. They stood looking at each other for a moment, a sad expression on his eyes. Then, slowly, Tali pulled him toward her and Garrus finally made those few steps that separated him from the door.

He walked through corridors he didn’t remember, people who he didn’t know greeted him respectfully as he passed by. She held him by the hand. Tali was the only one that allowed him to move on because he probably would never have been able to go beyond that threshold in all his life.

They stopped, and in front of him saw James, Kaidan, Joker and all the crew of Normandy, everyone had a bunch of flowers in their hands, standing in front of a door that no one seemed to want to open. Joker had the hat in his hand, torturing it. They greeted one another with a nod and waited.

On the other side, there was nothing but a slight noise of footsteps. A doctor then left the room and motioned them to enter.

The bed was empty. Garrus had a heartbeat.

“I apologise for the delay,” said a female voice. “I’m not used to shave my hair or to do it with an artificial hand.” She turned to the crew. The body was marked by more scars than Garrus remembers, an artificial eye disfigured her face. But she was Laura Shepard. She was alive, and finally on her feet.

Garrus didn’t even notice that he let the flowers fall to the floor. He only remembered walking to her and embraced her, whispering how much she loved her, as much as he wanted to do that damn day in London.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot, as usual, to @Ilyasviel for the beta ♥


End file.
